Siete preguntas, siete momentos
by The Song of Sea
Summary: Serie de One shots y drabbles inspirados en siete preguntas. Krilin&A18.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Quién es el gruñón por la mañana?**

 **I**

Krilin calienta un poco de agua y pone dos tazas sobre la pequeña mesa, alistando todo para desayunar. Ya ha hecho su entrenamiento matutino, y hoy se siente muy bien. Mientras espera con las manos en la cintura que el agua hierba, se pone a silbar una alegre canción que ha estado rondando en su cabeza por varios días.

Mientras silba, puede escuchar otros sonidos de fondo. Puertas abrirse estrepitosamente, cuerpos estrellándose contra los muros de madera y oh, esa madera romperse.

Para cuando el agua ya ha hervido y el ex monje se dispone a llevar la tetera hacia la mesa para llenar las tazas, ya está una despeinada Dieciocho sentada, con la cara afirmada en una de sus manos y mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a él, mientras le extiende una de las tazas para que le sirva el agua de una vez. Dieciocho está molesta, y por todo el ruido que había escuchado, Krilin tiene muy claro que la culpa la tenía el maestro Roshi.

El maestro siempre haciendo de las suyas.

Siempre.

Krilin llenó su taza con agua, se hizo un té y bebió tranquilamente de este. Se tomó su tiempo, y luego de un suspiro, carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de la joven rubia.

Había que arreglar el desastre en el segundo piso.

—Hoy podemos ir de compras, si gustas… —ofreció amablemente, sonrisa incluida. Dieciocho apenas si lo miró por el rabillo del ojo para luego gruñir y dar un gran sorbo de té. Krilin interpretó eso como un " _Sí. Y lleva tu cartera llena de billetes."_

Roshi sabía como irritar a la joven, pero Krilin sabía perfectamente como hacer que volviera a sonreír.

Aunque se le fuera el salario entero en ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Quién se preocupa más cuando el otro está enfermo o herido?**

 **II**

—Dieciocho, ¿segura que estás bien?

—Esta es la quinta vez que te lo digo. Ya estoy bien.

—P-pero...esos mareos no son normales. ¿No crees que deberías visitar a un doctor? ¿O será un problema con alguno de los circuitos que están dentro de tu cuerpo? Si ese es el caso, podría pedirle a Bulma que te haga un chequeo.

Dieciocho bufó, azorada por tantas preguntas. Krilin era un fastidio; un adorable fastidio cuando se preocupaba, pero fastidio a fin de cuentas. A veces rayaba en la sobreprotección y eso era tan irónico. Ella tenía el poder para destruir el planeta entero, pero él se desvivía por cuidarla y cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos. Siempre ha creído que él es un tonto por eso, ¿cómo podía preocuparse de esa forma por alguien que un día fue su enemiga?

Androide 18 supuso que ella debería hacerse la misma pregunta.

Krilin hizo una mueca. Sabía que no todo estaba ''bien'', lo notaba. Pero si ella no quería admitirlo, no había mucho qué hacer. Suspiró y luego sonrió, aunque aún se notara en su rostro la preocupación. Dieciocho ignoró eso y siguió viendo su programa de televisión.

—Bueno. ¿Entonces quieres una cerveza? —Krilin se puso de pie y fue hacia el refrigerador en la cocina para sacar un par de latas bien frías, hacía bastante calor ese día.

—No. A mi dame un poco de jugo —contestó Dieciocho con tono casual, y en ningún momento despegó su mirada de la televisión. Krilin alzó una ceja, pues ese pedido era bastante raro. Sin más devolvió una lata al refrigerador, y cuando iba a preguntar el motivo del cambio, Dieciocho se le adelantó —Estoy embarazada.

El escándalo que hicieron todas las latas que habían en el refrigerador al caer al piso se escuchó hasta en la Ciudad del Oeste.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Quién es siempre el primero en sugerir darse arrumacos en el sofá?**

 **III**

Ay.

Marron era una niñita con una voluntad de hierro. Apenas tenía 11 meses y ya se notaba lo terca que era, igual que su mamá. ¿En qué se basaba Krilin para afirmar eso? En lo mucho que le costaba hacerla dormir. Se reía, daba vueltas por la cama, lo baboseaba entero, jugaba con su cabello, le hablaba en su peculiar idioma de bebé, y solo cuando se aseguraba de que realmente, REALMENTE no había nada más con qué entretenerse, ella decidía que era hora de dormir.

Ser padre era algo maravilloso, pero muy agotador.

Cuando por fin bajó, se encontró a Número Dieciocho viendo tranquilamente su programa de tv favorito de la noche. Ella estaba envuelta en una cobija que se veía realmente acogedora y calentita.

Uhmm.

Se acercó y se sentó a un metro de la rubia. Jugó un poco con sus dedos, indeciso. Le daba miradas a Número 18 y luego desviaba sus ojos hacia el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se dio una patada mental. ¿Por qué demonios actuaba como si 18 le fuera a matar de un momento a otro? Ella era su esposa, ¿no? No era como si corriera un gran peligro al estar cerca de ella, no ahora. Recordar que hace unos años peleaban para impedir que se repitiera el futuro que Trunks les vino a advertir hizo que esbozara una sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora todo eso días parecían tan lejanos que más asemejaban a un sueño.

Krilin dio un respingó cuando sintió algo cálido envolverle. Dieciocho, sin decir nada, se acercó, se sentó bien cerca de Krilin y envolvió a ambos con la gran manta. El sonrojo del ex-monje no se hizo esperar, al igual que una sonrisa llena de cariño. A18 notó la mirada que Krilin le daba y desvió el rostro hacia la tv, evidentemente con las mejillas coloreadas también.

—Lo hice porque noté que querías pedírmelo, pero actúas como si te fuera a volar en pedazos si te acercas. Un día lo haré solo para darte el gusto— ''amenazó'',aunque no lo decía enserio, o eso quería pensar Krilin, quien soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Perdóname, no se volverá repetir—. Ante tal respuesta, A18 soltó un bufido y luego se acurrucó más contra Krilin, hasta apoyar su cabeza en uno de los hombros del muchacho, como quien no quiere la cosa. Si Krilin alguna vez tuvo frío, con el calor que emitían sus mejillas ya se había esfumado para ese momento.

Era agradable estar así con ella, tanto que el ex monje se sentía culpable por las dudas y el temor que a veces le asaltaban. Dieciocho, muy a su manera, le demostraba el cariño que sentía, y debía sentirse como el hombre más afortunado del planeta, no temer de ella. Con este pensamiento en mente, estrechó el cuerpo de Dieciocho entre sus brazos, lo más cerca posible de su propio cuerpo, y luego de un rato, apoyó su cabeza en la de Dieciocho.

Definitivamente, esa era una de las mejores formas que conocían para pasar el tiempo juntos.


End file.
